Stolen Words
by Soul-craves-nightfall
Summary: Hermione Granger and Professor Lupin are in Grimmauld Palace with the rest of the order. The war finally ended. In this mess Hermione somehow manages to fall in with love her professor. She will cross all limits to get what she wants. Maybe the professor already knows but will see how far she can go for him.
1. Breakfast in bed

Author's note: This is not beta- edited and this is just something for my free time. Yes I will continue it later.

She could run or he could stay. This was probably one of the hardest choices she made. They were all in Grimmauld palace. Hermione Granger was standing outside of Remus Lupin's bedroom door with a tray of breakfast. He was sick so she decided to make it after Sirius's breakfast ended in the trash. She inhaled sharply and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in" the deep voice of the werewolf called out.

She took a deep breath and entered the room. There he was leaning on the bed's headboard. His caramel locks fell over his dark brown eyes. He was in dark blue nightshirt followed by black robes. His face was unusually pale and bags hung underneath his eyes. Even now he looked a beautiful sight to behold. She brought him his tray. She checked the list mentally.

Swiss Canadian Bacon eggs- check

French Toast- check

Blueberry pancakes- check

Healthy bowl of cut fruits - checked

Fresh whipped cream for the fruits- checked

His favorite coffee latte- check

It took all morning but she woke up early and started searching the internet for a perfect breakfast in bed though she wasn't going to tell him that. Remus just looked at the breakfast. Hermione felt panic spread through her vein. Maybe she went a bit overboard.

"Thank you Hermione. I really appreciate it." He took a bite of the Swiss Canadian Bacon eggs.

"Wow, I never thought Sirius cooks this good." Remus said as he continued eating.

"Actually I cooked it. Sirius's breakfast landed in on Harry's face and then the trash can." Hermione corrected.

"I must say Hermione, you're an amazing cook." Hermione could just feel the heat creeping onto her cheeks.

Then it happened, the only reason why she woke up early and cooked a huge breakfast. It wasn't enough but it would do for now. Remus leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and she could just smell the latte and Swiss Canadian Bacon eggs on his breath. His fragment lingered on her cheeks.

"Hermione, would it be alright if I borrowed your laptop for a moment." Remus asked

Hermione didn't realize Remus asked something. Remus repeated his question and only then did she realize Remus was talking to her. She murmured an apology and got the laptop. She placed it on the bed right beside Remus.

"If you want we could go for a walk later. The weather will be cleared by then." Hermione requested in a soft tone that surely did not belong to her. She looked up to see Remus smiling at her.

"Afterwards we could play a game of chess?" Remus added with a glint in his eyes.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She eagerly responded.

"Yes. I would love to."

"Aright, I will see you later once I get dressed." Remus sipped on his latte and watched Hermione leave.

He opened the laptop and checked the history column. He smiled at his discovery. There were about 20 different websites that showed recipes and how to give a perfect breakfast in bed. He sighed at the half eaten breakfast before taking a bite out of his blueberry pancakes. He was looking forward to the walk and the game of chess.

….

As soon as she left Remus's room she ran to her room and flopped down on the bed bouncing a little. She imagined his face over and over again. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. The war is over so why was she so nervous. For Merlin sake, not so long ago did she fight a bunch of death eaters and now she is having trouble expressing her feelings towards someone she loves.

She wanted Remus and she was willing to do anything to make him hers.

Author's note again:  I know it's short but other chapters will be longer. Plz review.


	2. Ice Skating

Author's note:  You all better review!

ICE SKATING

Hermione wanted to make a good impression on Remus. She just didn't want to look too fancy but something casual that will catch his eye. Hermione skimmed through her wardrobe. She tossed the dresses carelessly on the floor. Finally she decided on her new black skinny jeans. They would go great with her legs. She chose an off the shoulder shirt. It was black with stripes of gray. It revealed her tanned shoulder. Hermione then put on the gray high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good but she had to do something about her hair. They were way too curly. She had an idea. A few days ago she was developing a spell that will get her hair straight. She had to try the spell. Slowly she murmured the spell with her eyes closed and her wand pointed at her hair.

When she looked at the mirror she felt extreme satisfaction. 90% of her curls had disappeared and her hair was soft. It went straight and curled a bit on the ends. It was curly but it gave its own impression. She liked it. A few wisps covered her eyes. She had to admit she looked great.

She just hoped Remus would like it. Slowly she went down, careful not to slip with the high heels on the way. Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess. She could tell by heart what the rest of them were all were doing. Sirius was probably taking a nap. Snape was definitely researching on the new potions that have been recently developed. Molly and Arthur are out at dinner. It had been a long time since they had some time to themselves. Fred and George are running their shop. Lastly Ginny is busy shopping at Diagon Alley with Luna. The path was clear. They would have about 2 full hours to themselves before everyone returned. This was going just as planned. She could hear footsteps creeping closer. She smoothed out her off the shoulder shirt. What she saw took her breath away.

Remus Lupin was in Luxe Twill Dylan Pants. They were white. It was a straight fit through the hip and thigh. It was accompanied by a white silk shirt that had 3 crystal buttons on the top. 2 of them were opened revealing his collar bone. Lastly Remus's hair was pulled back but a few locks of his hair brushed against his eyebrow. Hermione would have stared at him forever if it weren't for the fact that she would look like a complete idiot.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

Not trusting herself to speak she just nodded and threw a smile his way. He retorted the smile and they headed outside.

"Where are we going?" Hermione nervously pulled back locks of her hair.

Remus stopped and gave her a huge grin. The grin made Hermione weak in the knees.

"Ice skating" Remus replied. So they headed towards the ice Skating ring. She was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot one huge thing.

_**She didn't know how to skate!**_

She was going to look like a fool in the ice ring. It was a little too late to say that now. They were putting on the ice skates. A few minutes later they were ready to skate. Hermione inhaled sharply. She could do this. She defeated so many death eaters. She was one of the most brilliant witches ever in the century. Skating would be a piece of cake… she hoped.

So they entered the skating ring together. Hermione was wobbly on her first step. She hoped Remus would miss that. To her misfortune Remus did notice it.

"Do you know how to skate?" Remus asked.

Hermione wanted to lie. She wanted to say she could but decided against it. She would just make a fool out of herself if she said she could.

"No." Hermione answered with her head down. She could feel the heat creeping onto her cheeks.

"It's okay." Remus whispered beside her. "I'll teach you."

He told Hermione to take a couple of steps. He gave her a demonstration. Hermione took her first step but unfortunately slipped. She would have landed face down on the cold ice if it wasn't for those warm arms that wrapped around her waist. Remus's breath was now tickling her neck giving her goose bumps. Hermione felt weak in her knees once again.

"How about I guide you?" Remus insisted. Hermione felt her stomach flutter, the warm feeling twined into her body whenever he was around. Without waiting for a reply Remus took Hermione's hand and helped her take her first steps. Soon Hermione was able to skate across the ring without falling on her face. Of course she wasn't good as Remus who was twirling on the ice beautifully. This was a disaster. She was making a fool out of herself. She was about to leave when Remus put a hand on her waist and spun her so she faced him. It was the Yule ball all over again. Remus's both hands rested on her waist. Her hands were on Remus's silk shirt clenching it as Remus spun them both wildly across the ice ring. Soon her arms were now around his neck as her face was buried into his chest. Remus's hands tightened around her waist as he spun them one last time. This spun was different and crazier then being in a roller-coaster.

Soon they both hit the ice. Remus landed on the ice and Hermione on top of him. They both looked at each at and then burst out in laughter. They got up still smiling as they brushed themselves. They skated a bit more. Exhausted they gave back the skates. It was 6:55 which meant they only had 5 minutes to get home.

"Molly is going to have our heads if we be late for dinner." Hermione pointed out.

"I know. Come with me." That was all Remus said as he grabbed Hermione hand and started racing down the sidewalk. It was getting dark. They found a dark alleyway and apparated.

They landed outside of Grimmuald palace. Remus glanced at the watch. It was 6:58.

"Hermione before I forget I want to thank you for spending this evening with me. It was wonderful." Remus kissed her cheek and headed inside with his hand around her wrist. Hermione was still trying to register the words. She smiled as Remus dragged her inside.

They were right on time. Remus let go of Hermione's wrist and sat on one of the chairs. Hermione breathed and could sense Remus's lingering breath on herself. It was enough to drive her crazy. She sat across from Remus. Tonks came in was about to sit next to Remus when she was pushed aside by Sirius.

"Seat taken" Sirius smirked. Snape sat on the other side of Remus. Tonks muttered under her breath and took a seat next to Hermione. All through dinner Hermione kept glancing at Remus. There was a moment when they both looked each other at the same time. Remus gave her a small smile before continuing to eat. Hermione's heart did a back flip as she continued to stare. She wanted Remus badly, just a few more moments with him.

_Wait, she still had the chess game to look forward to_

Author's note again: This was not beta- edited. This was only for fun. Yes I'll continue.


	3. actions hidden

Stolen words: Chapter 3

Author's note: reviews will make me really happy!

Hermione was tired. Her hair was getting a bit frizzy. She almost forgot that she designed the spell to last for only 3 hours. Before she got embarrassed she excused herself and headed to her room. She climbed the ancient steps and prayed that they didn't crumble beneath her feet. She opened the door to her room lazily and let it slam as she headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

…

About 20 minutes later she was ready. She was in her nightclothes and her wet hair dripped. She tried to blow dry it but because of the spell it didn't have much of an effect. She gave up and just headed down to the chess game she was promised. She went down the stairs and stopped at the last step. She ran a hand through her hair before finally coming into the living room. There were 2 armchairs by the fireplace. On one of the arm chairs, Remus sat with a dazed expression. Hermione smiled. In the middle of the 2 armchairs was a chessboard on a round wooden table. Hermione sat on the other armchair but before she could say a word Sirius and Snape burst into the room.

Hermione tried. Hermione really tried hard not to laugh at the sight in front of her. She put a hand on her mouth to stifle the laugh. Both, Sirius and Severus were fuming and glaring at her. Sirius was in Slytherin robes with a blueberry pie coating his hair and a bit of it on his collars. Snape was in Gryffindor robes with an apple pie coating his hair with some of it on his robes. Hermione was surprised when someone's deep laughing echoed beautifully into the otherwise tense room. She turned around to see Remus laughing. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was perfect.

"Sometimes you 2 act like a couple of first years." Remus stated. He earned himself a glare from Snape and Sirius. Hermione then noticed something she didn't notice before. Both, Sirius and Snape had enchanted letters following them. The letters that followed Snape were "you're a nerdy bastard" and the words that followed Sirius were "You're a real asshole." Hermione couldn't control her laughter. Beside her Remus was chuckling. Sirius and Snape had their wands out and pointed at each other.

"What in the name of merlin is going on?" Everyone in the room stopped midway at what they were doing. Sirius and Snape's wand flew to Mrs. Weasley's already outstretched hand. Everybody was silent. Mrs. Weasley was fuming. Sirius's face was drained of color. Snape was shifting uncomfortably. Remus was pretending to find the chessboard very interesting. Hermione just sat in the armchair pretending to read a book which to her fortune she found on the side of her armchair.

"Oh don't you pretend to know nothing." Molly threatened as she walked angrily into the room. Hermione thought she was overreacting a bit. Molly grabbed Snape and Sirius by the ear. Hermione to say the least was shocked at the scene playing in front of her.

"For Merlin's sake women, I'm a grown man." Snape struggled against her grip. Sirius on the other hand smartly stayed silent. Remus shrugged and got up. Hermione followed him. They headed towards the kitchen. Hermione and Remus exchanged glances.

The kitchen was a mess. Pies were splattered on the cupboards. There were broken plates covering the floor. The only window had gravy coating it. The fridge was opened. The leftover turkey was thrown on the counter. Hermione guessed that Sirius was aiming for Snape because before she left Sirius was putting away the turkey. Snape and Sirius were looking down at their feet. The enchanted words were fading behind them as Hermione tried to get a better look at the kitchen. Hermione couldn't believe her clumsiness. She stepped right over a broken plate.

"Damn you." Hermione cursed silently in her mind at Sirius and then Snape. Remus noticed the blood spilling from her feet first.

"Let me see that." Remus told Hermione softly. Of course Molly saw it and immediately accioed the first aid kit. Sirius was throwing her apologetic looks. Snape on the other hand was getting the healing salves. He handed them to Molly.

"I'll take care of her. You continue with your….." Remus was trying hard to find the right words.

"Grown up first years." Molly finished for him. Hermione could tell that Molly was saying a lot more to them in her mind. She turned her attention back to the 2 blushing mans. While Molly was busy lecturing them, Remus told Hermione to lean on her. Hermione gladly leaned onto him, feeling the firm and warm chest behind her. Remus put one arm around her waist. They walked awkwardly to the living room. Remus gently put Hermione on the sofa. He knelt down and started cleaning the nasty cut. Hermione closed her eyes and just concentrated on the feeling of Remus's hands brushing on her ankles.

Remus carefully bandaged her feet. He looked up at her and was surprised to see that her eyes were closed. He got up and pressed a soft kiss onto her cheek. Hermione stirred a little. He smiled and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to her room, opening the door with his right hand. The room was decorated beautifully. The bed was a dark silky blue with matching net curtains. There was a wooden desk beside the table that had a couple of books scattered. Across the bed was a TV that was standing on a glass table. In the corner of the room was a baby blue wardrobe. The carpet was a shade of the night with a full moon in the middle. In another corner was a mirror with a bookshelf next to it. Remus didn't believe it when Harry said that Hermione decorated her room better than Sirius's room. As long as he could remember Sirius had the most elegant room at Grimmauld place.

Remus gently laid Hermione in the middle of the bed. He pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. Hermione leaned more into her touch. Remus kept running his hand through her hair and then let his hand drift down to her neck. Hermione was now in a deep slumber to be aware of her surroundings. Remus let his hands find the spot where Hermione's pulse beat the hardest. Remus pushed the hair away and brushed his lips against the spot. He smiled when he felt Hermione shudder beneath him. He retreated and got up. Before leaving the room he took one more look at Hermione who was sleeping.

He turned off the light and closed the door silently behind him. He headed down to the living room to get the book Hermione was pretending to read. On the way he could still hear Molly's ranting. They shouldn't have done it in the first place Remus thought as he decided to take a peek at the situation. Sirius and Severus were still in the position he left them in. Remus could still see Severus's ear turn a deep color of red. He was surprised when Molly gave them punishments.

"Both of you will clean the kitchen tomorrow and will apologize to each other." Molly finished inhaling deeply. Remus wasn't surprise. The women could really talk and go on and on without breathing.

"I'll clean the kitchen but don't expect me to apologize to the…." Severus never finished his sentence as he was too busy spitting the bar of soap that now occupied his mouth. Remus chuckled as he made his way to his own room. He could bet that they both weren't going to apologize to each other….or at least not tonight.

Author's note:  I'm sorry guys. This wasn't beta-edited. I hope you guys review because the **more** the reviews, the **more** the chapters!


	4. Surprises a

Author's note:  I looked back and realized I didn't put any disclaimer so I don't own anything and I'm not making profit. J.K Rowling owns it blah blah blah. You know the rest.

Stolen words: Chapter 4

Hermione woke up to the sound of rain and thunder. She was surprised to find herself in her room. How did she get here? All she remembered was Remus bandaging her cut. Oh merlin, she must have fallen asleep when Remus was bandaging her. She must have looked like an idiot. Hermione looked at the clock. 10:00, she overslept! Hermione hurriedly rushed into the bathroom, ignoring the dull pain in her foot. She took a quick shower and picked out casual jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She headed downstairs. To her surprise no one was in the living room. She looked in the dining room. Her gaze landed on a folded parchment.

_Hermione,_

_ We all are at Hogwarts. We were thinking of taking you but you were sleeping. Remus is at Diagon alley and he'll come back at 12:00. If it rains we're not coming back till 4:00 pm. _

_ Love Harry and Ron_

_ Love Ron and Harry _

_It sounds better that way. (Ron said that)_

Hermione smiled at the letter. Then it hit her, It **was** raining outside so that meant they were not coming back till 4:00. Also if Remus was coming back at 12:00, she would have him all to herself for 4 hours. The bad part was she had to wait about 2 hours till Remus came back. Suddenly an idea entered Hermione's mind. Hermione smiled and picked up the phone. She ordered Chicken and bacon kabobs, Chicken nuggets, Crispy Seasoned French Fries, and Italian pasta salad. She knew her meal was expensive but it was for Remus. She went to the kitchen and started making her favorite Red Velvet Cupcakes with Cream Cheese Frosting. She got the recipe from . She just loved that website. After about 40 minutes the cupcakes were done. Hermione was just frosting the last cupcake when the doorbell rang. She put down the cupcake and went to see who it was.

She opened the door and saw a man dressed in a blue t-shirt and black pants.

"Your orders miss." He said as he handed her heavy white bags. The aroma filled the whole house. She paid the man and took the bags into the kitchen. She started putting the food onto the plates. Afterwards she levitated them to her bedroom and placed them on her bed. She accioed a glass table and decorated it with the plates and her cupcakes. She finally cast the heating spell so her food wouldn't get cold.

The lunch was ready but now she needed an entertainment. She started downloading movies that seemed interesting to her. She knew Remus would like one of these. When those were finally downloaded she went through her plan once again. There was one problem. The movie was only 2 hours so what were they going do for the rest of the time. Maybe they could play the chess game that she was promised. She didn't have enough time as she heard footsteps. Her heart was beating hard against her chest.

Hermione made her way downstairs and studied the sight in front of her with dreamy eyes. Remus was wet, his brown hair stubbornly clinging to his eyes as he took of his traveling cloak. His eyes landed on Hermione who was still staring at him. Hermione turned away bushing slightly.

"Give me a moment Hermione." Remus said as he went to his room to change his clothes.

Remus came back after 5 minutes. Hermione stared at him taking in his new look. Remus was wearing gray silk pajamas and a gray t-shirt. Hermione could see the outline of his muscular body which formed during the war, the scars on his arm beautifully marking him as a fighter.

"I am starving." Remus exclaimed. The voice brought Hermione back to reality. A smile played on Hermione's lips at the statement.

"Remus, come to my room. I got a surprise for you." Hermione said as she grabbed him by the hand and took him upstairs.

"Hermione, what is it?" Remus asked impatiently. His stomach was growling. He needed to go to the kitchen first to satisfy his hungry stomach. Hermione didn't answer and opened her bedroom door and pushed him inside.

Remus just stared at the wonderful meal in front of him. Remus couldn't speak. Instead he looked at Hermione. Hermione answered the unasked question. "I thought you would be hungry when you got back so I ordered a meal and made the cupcakes."

Hermione was surprised at what Remus did. Remus leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, his hands holding her waist firmly. Hermione let his intoxicating fragrance enter her. Remus then moved his lip upwards and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione was trying really hard to remember how to breathe. Remus's hands cupped her face.

"Thank you." Remus whispered. Their lips were so close, if she only leaned a bit more. The thoughts rushed through Hermione's mind. Before she could react to the thoughts Remus had turned away and was seated on one of the chairs. Hermione sat across from him.

"I also downloaded a couple of movies that you might enjoy." Hermione told him. Remus smiled in return. Remus picked out a movie he seemed interested in but Hermione was too mesmerized by those eyes than to care what the movie was. Remus ate his meal and watched the movie. Hermione ate her meal and watched him. Only a moment later when the movie finished did their eyes lock. Remus observed her and a mischievous smile played on his lips. Hermione looked at the screen and blushed. She got up and closed the TV.

"Hermione that was lovely." Remus complemented. Hermione blushed harder. Hermione let a few locks of her hair fall across her face. Remus looked at that face; it was quiet tempting he thought. He gently pushed away the locks from her face and brushed his thumb repeatedly across her cheek. Hermione's eyes were wide. She parted her lips lightly. What a delicious sight Remus thought. Hermione was on the edge.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked deliberately teasing her.

Hermione couldn't answer her. She was drowning.

"Chess." Hermione replied hesitantly. Remus slightly grinned .He expected Hermione to push away his touch or at least tell him to stop but Hermione didn't do anything like that. Maybe Hermione did like him he thought. He accioed the chess board and they started playing.

After having a tie of 2 to 2, Remus and Hermione put away the chessboard.

"Once again Hermione thank you." Remus whispered. He kissed her one last time on the cheek and left Hermione stood frozen on the spot. The day went great she thought to herself.

"Get off me dog!" Snape's voice echoed around the house. Hermione startled by the voice went downstairs to find all of them home. The amusing part was Snape was sprawled on the floor with Sirius on top of him. Sirius had both of his hands in the air doing a victory cheer. Harry was shaking his head in a disapproving gesture. Hermione chuckled.

Correction she thought to herself, this day went amazingly.

Author's note: This wasn't beta- edited and I was in a hurry. Please review guys. Also I want to know what you guys want to happen next. I'll be taking your ideas into consideration.


End file.
